Sleeping Beauty
by MaryHammieQ
Summary: Naruto has the sudden urge to touch his best friend while he's asleep. Consumed by lust, Naruto doesn't realize that his friend was awake and fully aware of what was happening. Oh, whatever could happen next? Contains Yaoi and lemony goodness


**Hello all my minions, it's MaryHammie :P This is my very first fanfiction ****and is dedicated to my friend, Gabgalrox.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sleeping Beauty**

Uzamaki awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, early in the morning. He yawned and turned his head to Gaara soundly sleeping next to him in his bed. He peeked outside the window. The snow outside had melted away, leaving nothing but the dull grass behind.

The two boys spent yesterday, at Naruto's house. They had been in the snow all day long, building "The epicest snowman evar". After hours and hours, their efforts proved worthy. Before them stood a massive snowman, about Naruto's height. It had all the qualities of a normal snowman, except for one thing. A couple inches lower than the snoman's abdomen, there lay a huge dick. The boys laughed for what seemed to be hours, pushing the limits of their lungs. Every child who walked past Naruto's house saw the noticably large craftmanship. One kid, Konohamaru, saw the dick, called it a 'monster' and ran home, crying. Naruto and Gaara almost passed out from laughing so hard.

"Wow, Naruto, you sure know how to make children cry. How the hell did you even manage to make a cock like this?" asked Gaara, panting between each word.

"It's easy, I just look at yours every night for inspiration." said Naruto, smoothly. Gaara bursted out laughing yet again, followed by Naruto.

Kakashi, their extremely perverted next door neighbor, high-fived the two boys and took dozens of pictures of the wonderful masterpeice. Iruka, on the other hand, fainted on the yard when he saw it. The boys dragged Naruto's uncle inside his house, and lay him on his bed.

When the two were back downstairs, they exchanged devious smiles. Naruto opened the fridge and pulled out four beer bottles. They instantly chugged it down. The two were only sixteen, but they've both experinced the feeling of being drunk and hangovers too many times to count. They loved it. Iruka never noticed this, because he wasn't the drinking type. Their neighbors, including Kakashi, were, so they kept a few beers in the fridge for future visits.

Gaara chugged down another two bottles, while Naruto took an aspirin. The last time Naruto was drunk, he mouth raped Gaara and threw up in Iruka's bathroom. Never could he forget the feeling of Gaara's lips. He may have been a bit tipsy, but he still felt the electricity within the kiss.

Gaara crashed on the couch, drunk as hell, just before their favorite TV show came on. Naruto sighed and carried the redhead up the stairs and plopped him down on his bed. As usual, Gaara slept on the left side of the blonde's large bed.

Naruto took this as an opportunity to examine his sleeping friend. He reached his hand out to touch Gaara's slightly pale skin. It was cool to the touch and incredibly soft. Naruto continued to caress the redhead's skin, admiring it's smooth texture. He then traced his hands across Gaara's body, moving up his arms to his chest. The blonde rest his hand gently on Gaara's heart and inched his head forward so his ear was pressed against his chest. He listened to his friend's quiet heartbeat.

Naruto debated in his head. 'How could someone so fragile and small be so beautiful?, He stopped himself before he got carried away. Naruto tore his eyes away from Gaara's body, knowing that his control would snap in the blink of an eye if he looked any longer. His thin lips quivered as thoughts of Gaara raged through his mind. He wanted to touch more of the redhead. He wanted to kiss the redhead; Kiss him with a fiery passion that no other human could possibly match.

Naruto reluctantly turned his head towards the sleeping beauty. His eyes trailed down Gaara's restricted body parts. These are times when Naruto wished his imagination wasn't as... creative as it was. Pictures of Gaara, gagged and tied to his bed, scenes of him masturbating on Naruto's desk, and all sorts of similar thoughts flashed through his mind.

Furiously blushing, using all of his willpower trying not to rip Gaara's pajamas off and fuck the daylights out of him, Naruto debated. He shivered as he paced around his room, contemplating his next move. He slapped himself, tugged his hair, and splashed ice water in his face as he went through this process. No matter what he did, his gaze would always find its way to Gaara's sleek, feminine body.

Naruto made up his mind and, with intense concentration and effort, placed his lips onto Gaara's cheek. He directed his next kiss closer to Gaara's lips. Closer. And closer. He paused and pulled his head back before he got to Sabaku's lips. An energy, almost electric, coarsed through his veins. He was so close to those delicate lips that he had longed for so many months. The word excited wasn't enough to describe how the teen felt.

His eyelids gracefully fell as his lips pressed against his best friend's. Gaara's soft lips intoxicated Naruto in such a way, that tears formed in the blonde's eyes. He ran his tongue against the sleeping boy's bottom lip, begging to go deeper into the kiss. This was different from the drunk kiss. It was more intense. Sexier.

The redhead's breathing remained slow and steady as Naruto's tongue intruded the entrance to his mouth. His tounge delicately swirled around Gaara's. He lost control again and within seconds. Naruto was roughly sucking, licking and exploring Gaara's mouth. He was sprawled on top of the smaller boy, moving vigorously.

He no longer cared whether Gaara awoke from his deep slumber. He no longer cared about Gaara's reaction to the whole situation. Naruto daringly submerged himself into bliss as he continued to ravish Gaara's mouth. Naruto wanted more. More of Gaara. He wanted more contact, more of his body.

He nipped at Gaara's ear, leisurely moving down his cheek and on his jawline. The lustful teen sucked on Gaara's neck as hard as he could, drawing a tiny bit of blood. He lapped the blood up and continued down Gaara's body.

The blonde's hand lightly tugged on the cotton shirt that was keeping him from continuing his expedition. Naruto slipped his hands under the shirt and pulled it off, brushing against Gaara's tiny stomach in the process. Uzamaki sunk deeper and deeper into the pit of pleasure that was Gaara, risking everything.

Gaara's heart was pounding so loud, he was surprised the blonde hadn't noticed. Gaara was awake. He has been the whole time. He tried his best to ignore the migraine in his head. He remembered what happened yesterday and how he drank all those beers. Was Naruto drunk, too? His words found no way past his lips, they were lost. His body refused to react to the blonde's actions. Gaara was frozen. Frozen in fear. His eyelids remained shut, afraid to see what would come next.

He could feel Naruto biting, sucking, like an animal set free from hell. He could detect a slight scent of blood, probably from one of the excruciatingly painful hickeys. Gaara knew what Naruto was doing, where he was going, yet he never bothered to cease his acts. Maybe it was shock . Maybe it was the pain, both external and eternal. Or maybe he actually LIKED being abused in his sleep. The redhead mentally smacked himself at the thought. He wasn't a masochist and most certainly was NOT gay.

Heat flourished throughout both of the boys' bodies, a shield from the bitter cold air. The blonde's azure eyes were dimmed with lustful thoughts. Gaara only dared to peek once, to see Naruto, whom was sweating like a dog, sliding his hand into his pants.

The supposedly sleeping boy quickly bit his lip, drawing more blood, as he felt Naruto's warm hand grip his member. Gaara's thoughts went blank. His head was spinning out of control. His breathing was hitched. Naruto continued to torture him, running his fingers up and down his length, causing Gaara to hold back numerous moans.

The redhead knew he had to do something, for he'd surely loose his mind if the foreplay continued any longer. He lazily flipped his body over, grumbling, with his eyes still closed, as if he was still asleep. Gaara felt Naruto pull his hand away. His whole body shook with relief. He could hear Naruto giggle.

"If that's how you want it, then so be it, you dirty boy." said Naruto in his most seductive voice. Gaara's eyes snapped open upon hearing this. He cursed and slapped himself silly in his mind.

Sabaku almost shreiked when Naruto forcefully ripped his pants off. The cool air stung him like a horsefly. Gaara bit his lip again, afraid and scared. Naruto's hands crept under the uke's chest and pulled him up, so his lower body was propped up. Naruto smiled sheepishly as he stared at the milky white skin on the other boy's ass.

"I'm going to fuck that sexy ass of yours so hard. Baby, you'll be begging for more." Gaara gasped. He never knew Naruto liked to talk dirty; But then again, he never knew Naruto liked to rape his friends in their sleep. Gaara could feel a hot sensation coming from between his legs. He was hard, so hard that it hurt.

Naruto noticed Gaara's cock and began stroking it gently. Gaara's eyes were squeezed shut and he desperately kept the sounds of pleasure from escaping his lips. The taller boy petted Gaara's ass. Suddenly, Gaara heard a loud SMACK. Naruto smacked Gaara's ass a couple more times, loving the way his body flintched when he did so. When Naruto was sure he had left enough red marks on his friend's ass, he pulled his own pants down, revealing his massive boner. Gaara felt something poke his entrance and turned cold.

Both of the boys were still virgins. Naruto probably didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do. Gaara's assumption proved wrong, as Naruto shuffled around his nightstand and pulled out a tub of Vasoline. He coated his fingers with the lube and poked at Gaara's hole. Gaara cringed at the feeling. It felt cold. Naruto stuck a second finger in and continued probing his ass.

Gaara had no idea how some people thought anal felt good. His thoughts were inturrupted as his body froze. Gaara's back arched and he almost came when Naruto brushed his sweet spot. Gaara took back everything he had just thought about anal sex. That feeling was fucking amazing. Naruto stuck another finger in Gaara's tight hole. Then, Naruto thrust his fingers straight into Gaara's prostate. Gaara screamed. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Looks like you finally decided to join the party." said Naruto, nervously. Even Naruto's lust died down. Gaara turned over and wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist. That was the best feeling Gaara ever had in his life. He wanted to feel more, and he could care less if he had to have sex with his best friend to do so.

His lips crashed against Naruto's.

"What's wrong, Uzamaki? I thought you said you would fuck my sexy ass." Naruto's mouth was left agape. He couldn't believe it.

When Gaara recieved no response from the blonde, he bucked his hips forward, his throbbing cock rubbing against Naruto's. Lust returned to the teen's dark blue eyes. He pushed the redhead down on the bed and flipped him over. Naruto slicked his cock with the lube and thrust it inside the tight hole.

Tears welled up in Gaara's eyes as Naruto pushed deeper. The blonde noticed and turned Gaara over, so he was facing him. Gaara's hypnotizing teal orbs were hazed and dull. Naruto licked the tears away from Gaara's cheek as he pushed his cock in further in.

The redhead wrapped his arms around his partner and gently pressed his lips against Naruto's. Gaara brushed his tongue against the other boys'. Gaara bit Naruto's tongue when he tried to overpower his own. Naruto winced in pain. The blonde lifted Gaara completely off of his dick, causing him to whimper. Gaara felt the other boys' warm breath on his ear. He licked it sensually before lifting the small redhead's body, so his tiny hole was a few inches away from his large cock.

Gaara whimpered. Naruto smiled and dropped Gaara on his dick. Gaara's scream was loud enough be heard throughout the neighborhood. Naruto hit that heavenly spot again. The poor kid couldn't help himself. Gaara was drowning in complete and total ecstasy.

Naruto was to busy pounding into his best friend to notice Gaara licking his own fingers. Gaara cupped the blonde's round, tan ass and began to fondle with his entrance. The smaller boy abruptly slammed two fingers straight into the other boy's prostate. Naruto moaned and pushed Gaara against the wall. He was choking for air, as if he was suffocating, while Gaara fingered his tight hole.

"Gaaaaaaaaara... Don't S-st-stop!" Naruto took a deep breath and continued to push harder into Gaara's sweet spot. The redhead dug his fingers deeper into Naruto in-sync with the blonde's thrusts.

Naruto's ears were flooded with sounds of Gaara's loud moans. With every single thrust, came a reward. Gaara gazed at Naruto through half-lidded eyes, his tiny body twitching with excitement. They were both reaching their peak.

"N-Naruto... I'm... C-close." Gaara spoke softly, rubbing his engorged cock against Naruto's abdomen, looking for some way of release.

"F-fucking come all over me already!" yelled Naruto, lustfully. And with those words, Gaara screamed as he came hard on the boy's chest. Seeing Gaara orgasm threw Naruto over the edge. He shivered as he blew his cum into Gaara's ass.

The two lay there, kissing each other softly. Naruto ran a hand through the smaller boy's soft, red hair and placed one last kiss on Gaara's forehead before hopping off his bed. The redhead gave Naruto a puzzled look.

Naruto slowly walked up to his window, swiftly pushed it open, and grabbed something. Gaara's hazy eyes flooded in shock as Naruto yanked Kakashi into his room by his hair. Kakashi was a deep shade of red as the two boys examined the half naked man.

"Kakashi..." Naruto sighed. "Were you spying on us?" Kakashi pulled his pants over his boxers, before the boy could notice his... Problem. He parted his lips, as if to say something, but instead dashed through the door and ran away. Gaara stared at Naruto in shock. The blonde merely shrugged and sat next to Gaara. He placed a hand on the other boy's pale back.

"Don't worry, Gaara. We'll get him in his sleep."

Gaara giggled and hugged Naruto.  
This was going to be fun.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Do you think I should write another chapter, which could possibly include a threesome? If so, please comment :) **


End file.
